Information security is of critical importance for many entities. This is particularly true for entities that deal with sensitive information, e.g., healthcare information. Information security for an entity may involve determining device integrity, application integrity and user authentication for accessing systems (e.g., network systems) of the entity. This helps increase the likelihood (1) that the device and application used for accessing the network system have not been tampered with in an unacceptable manner (e.g., in a manner that might threaten the network system) and (2) that the person accessing the network system is an authorized user. Ensuring information security becomes more challenging as users are provided with the flexibility of accessing network systems using a variety of different devices.